


Good Vibration, Sweet Sensation

by Mythological_Compendium



Category: Don Jon (2013), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Anal Fingering, Bisexual Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, College Student Kate, Dildos, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Masturbation, Movie Spoilers, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Recreational Drug Use, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car, Stiles Wears Glasses, Top Derek, Vibrators, pregnant Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythological_Compendium/pseuds/Mythological_Compendium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek’s obsession with his toys saps his enthusiasm for sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fall Semester

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I got this idea after watching the movie, [Don Jon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6615kYTpOSU). I suggest you check it out because it's awesome.  
> 2\. Though Stiles and Derek do eventually end up together, most of the fic is about Derek and Kate's relationship. So if you don't like that sort of thing, it's probably best that you don't go any further.  
> 3\. If you do still decide to go further, fair warning, there is an instance in the first chapter where something explicit happens between Derek and Kate.

There's only a few things in life that would make someone feel like every little piece of day-to-day bullshit is fading away, even if it's only for a moment. Some people go to the gym, others travel or spend time with loved ones, even something as simple as driving around would do the trick. Well, Derek Hale does all of these things but the one thing that truly makes him achieve that feeling of escape is being in his loft, alone...with his toys.

Other people might think it was strange that a guy like Derek—amazingly built and smart as a whip—would have as extensive a collection of sex toys as he does, but other people wouldn't understand. It's not about sex, because he gets plenty of that, it's that he doesn't have to do anything, doesn't have to say anything, doesn't have to woo, wine _or_ dine. He just has to go home, throw down his books, find the right toy to suit the cravings his day has built up, lay in bed and...

It's...perfect.

Or at least, it was.

Lately, school has been getting completely in the way: all the books to read, assignments to complete, class projects to supervise because any time he's grouped with someone he always ends up doing the brunt of the work. Between that and his weekly visits with his family, Derek barely has time to himself anymore. As a senior double majoring in History and Linguistics, he does _not_ have time to waste. Yet, he often finds himself in front of the drawer he had custom built into his bedframe specifically to hold his toys just staring at the different colours, shapes, and sizes until he plucks one out and puts it to work.

Halfway through the first semester and he's already dreaming of summer when he doesn't have to worry about schoolwork or showing up on time for classes and meetings. When he can spend the day in bed with toy after toy, working himself open or teasing his cock for hours until he's hot and sticky with his own cum. The only reason he'd have to leave that bliss was if one of his friends call to hang out, and he would never pass that up in a million years.

\--- ---

Boyd and Isaac are out of sight; probably somewhere refusing advances because Boyd has his girlfriend of going on ten years at home waiting for him or getting plastered because Isaac needs some way to deal with still having to live with his dad.

Derek is at the bar watching bodies sway to the music when he feels something poke him between the shoulder blades.

He finds the flirty bartender placing a glass of something he didn't order in front of him.

"Ginger ale for the designated driver," He smiles and leans over the bar so his lips are against Derek's ear. "On the house."

Derek watches him move back with his elbows perched on the edge of the bar and smiles.

"Thank you."

"So," The bartender's eyes glance over what of Derek he can see. "What's the plan for tonight?"

Derek palms the glass but doesn't put the straw to his lips. "Whatever comes my way, I guess."

"Shouldn't be too hard." He shrugs.

"I dunno, pickins look a little slim."

An order is yelled from somewhere down the bar but the guy ignores it.

"Don't you worry," He says. "I'm sure anybody in here would be willing to come for you tonight."

Derek smiles, "You mean come _to_ me."

“Sure." He moves away to go tend whoever was yelling for him a second ago.

Derek sips his drink as he watches the bartender walk away.

Someone else walks up to stand next to him and flags down the other bartender to order a jack and coke. She smells like cocoa butter and lilac and she pulls his attention. He doesn't look away when she turns to face him.

She smiles then looks him up and down. "See something you like, handsome?"

He arches his brow. "Do _you_?"

She giggles.

"You wanna dance?" Derek asks.

She nods but waits until the other bartender brings her drink then grabs it with one hand and Derek's hand with the other to pull him onto the dance floor.

Her name is Kate and she's studying Political Science because she wants to become a lawyer like her dad. She speaks fluent French and she knows how to use a gun, which Derek wasn't aware turns him on until she said it. Kate likes to rub up against him while they dance and she can't seem to decide whether she likes it better facing away from or toward him. By the end of the third song, they're pressed together, face-to-face with her arms locked around his neck, long-empty drink cup still clutched in her hand, and lips on Derek's while his hands are held tight on her ass, pressing them impossibly closer.

"We should go somewhere," He says against her mouth.

She chuckles. "Why?"

"Because," He says, sliding his leg between her thighs to hike her pretty green dress up even further. "I want you."

"And what makes you think I'm gonna let you have me just like that?" Kate smiles. "Maybe I wanna make you work for it."

"You would do that to me?" Derek nips at her bottom lip and feels her hump his leg in response.

"You wouldn't _believe_ the things I wanna do to you."

"So why don't you sho—" The sight of a hand coming down on Kate's shoulder stops Derek's sentence in its tracks.

Kate immediately turns toward the dark-haired girl standing behind her, looking too young to have been allowed in this club.

"We have to go," She says. "Dad's outside. He tracked my phone."

Kate releases Derek and tugs her dress down. "I told you to turn the GPS off. Did you?"

The girl shakes her head and Kate tsks.

She turns to Derek again. "Looks like I've gotta go." Then leans up to kiss him again before taking the girl's hand and walking away.

Derek sighs at the loss as he watches her walk away then goes in search of his friends.

He spots Boyd across the floor on one of the couches, smiling at his phone. Isaac is a couple seats over tongue-deep in the mouth of some guy Derek has never seen before.

Someone taps him on the shoulder and he turns around to lock eyes with the flirty bartender.

"Did your girl ditch you?" He asks.

Derek laughs softly then shakes his head. "She wasn't my girl."

"Coulda fooled me with the way you two were dry-humping out here."

Derek moves closer to him. "You were watching us?"

"Well, I wasn't watching _her_." He looks Derek up and down like he did before then looks over his shoulder and Derek follows his gaze to the glowing signs above the bathroom doors. His teeth are worrying at his bottom lip when he turns back to Derek. "Whaduya say?"

Derek raises his eyebrows. "You don't waste time, do you?"

"Can't," He says, slipping two of his fingers into the waist of Derek's jeans. "What if someone else comes by and snatches you right out from under my nose again?"

Derek smacks his lips. "You've got a point."

\--- ---

"You're not even gonna ask me my name?" Derek inquires, pulling his jeans back up and staring at the back of the guy's head as he reapplies lip gloss in the mirror.

He glances at Derek in the reflection. "Do you know _mine_?"

Derek gulps, fastens his button, then squints at...

"Paul?...Patrick?... it's not _Peter_ is it?"

He scoffs and rolls his eyes as he turns to Derek again. "Exactly."

"It does start with a 'P' though, right?"

"I bet you don't know the names of half the people you take home every week."

Derek doesn't correct that he's in fact _not_ there every week or question how the guy knew about his comings and goings. He does smirk though.

"I know all of them actually."

He checks his nails. "Take down their numbers too?"

Derek nods. "Yup."

He reaches back to grasp the edge of the sink with both hands. "And do you call 'em back after you fuck 'em?"

Derek holds his gaze for a moment then drops it and the guy chuckles, repeating,

" _Exactly_."

Derek sighs and wipes a hand down his face. "Well I hope you're satisfied."

He starts toward the door and hears—Preston maybe?—say "Very," before the door shuts behind him.

Derek finds Boyd and Isaac in the same place he left them, except now Boyd is staring at Isaac's body splayed out on the couch with a lopsided smile on his face.

"What's up with him?" Derek asks as he takes a seat between them.

Boyd shrugs. "That guy he was making out with probably roofied him."

"No!" Isaac shouts, sitting up. "No, Scott would never do that. You don't know him."

"And _you_ do?" Boyd snorts. "What's his last name?"

Isaac grins, "Lahey."

Derek and Boyd share a laugh until Boyd lightly hits Derek on the shoulder.

"Did I see you go into the bathroom with Parrish?"

"Parrish!" Derek exclaims and snaps his fingers. "I knew it started with a 'P'."

Boyd shakes his head. "I thought you were gonna make it with that girl in the green dress."

"I don't think that's gonna happen." He shakes his head. "C'mon let's get him home."

They grab Isaac and Derek ends up putting the drunken mess over his shoulder to carry him out.

He gets home not long after that and decides to play around with one of his vibes.

Derek lies in bed and fiddles with the dial, teases himself before ramping it up to the highest setting and coming untouched.

\--- ---

"Sorry, I'm late!" He calls as he walks into the house.

His mother walks out of the kitchen and sets a big bowl of mashed potatoes on the table before smiling up at him.

"You're right on time," She says with open arms.

" _Mom_ ," He whines as he hugs her. "You're killing me with these mashed potatoes." They pull away and he gestures at the bowl. "How many pounds of butter are in there?"

"Fifteen, at least." She runs her fingers through his hair. "Go get your sisters."

Derek leans down to press a kiss to her cheek before he steps away.

He finds Cora laying the wrong way on her bed, tapping away at her phone screen and humming softly. He knocks the doorframe and she cranes her neck to look at him.

"Dinner's ready," He says. "Where's Laura?"

"Right here," comes the answer from behind him. "Potty break."

Out of the corner of his eyes, he can see Cora climbing out of bed as he looks down the hallway to see Laura closing the bathroom door.

"Dinner's ready," He repeats as he reaches out to place a hand on her rounded belly when she steps closer.

"I heard." She sets her hand over his and moves it to the other side. "He's kicking."

" _He_?" Derek asks as Cora lays a hand on Laura's belly over the same spot. "I thought mom said the sex of the baby should be a surprise."

"And it will be...for her." Laura grins. "Let's go, I'm starving."

She takes his hand as they go down the steps because he made her promise that if she insisted on wearing high heels during pregnancy that someone would escort her up and down the stairs.

She still, however, won't let anyone help her sit, so they have to wait, watch until her stubborn ass finds the seat before they can start eating.

The weekly Hale family dinners are always the same: Laura takes longer and longer to sit the farther along she gets in her pregnancy. Talia serves something unhealthy and watches her children gobble it up as she regales them with stories about the ever-stressful days that come with being a hospital's chief of staff. Laura, helping herself to seconds, rubs her belly as she recaps the conversations from her nightly Skype calls with her husband, Deucalion while he's away being in Doctors Without Borders. Derek expresses his heightening levels of senioritis and his _need_ to just be done so he can have time to spend with them, his friends, and especially with himself.  Cora, on her phone the whole way through, tells clipped stories about what crazy things happened at the high school this week, punctuating them with the occasional roll of the eyes. They finish up, then Laura moves to the living room to watch TV until she’s ready to go home, Talia goes upstairs to check in at the hospital, and Derek and Cora take care of the dishes.  Hale family dinners are always the same except for the times their mother decides to throw her favourite wrench into this well-oiled machine.

“Y’know, one day we’re going to sit down and, Derek honey, you’re gonna say to me, ‘Mom, I found the one.’”

Derek lets his eyes fall closed. “Mom, please."

"What? You're the only one of my children who hasn't found someone and honestly, I'm getting a little worried."

"Wh—" His eyes travel to his younger sister. " _You've_ got a girlfriend?"

"Workin' on it," She answers without looking up.

"Is that who you've been texting?" Derek asks, leaning over to see her phone screen.

"Leave her alone," Their mother chides. "You're much older than Laura was when she got married to Deuc."

Laura grumbles, "Yeah now he's out where the action is and I'm knocked up," under their mother's voice,

"Derek honey, don't you think it's time to find a nice young lady to settle down with and have a whole mess of my grandchildren?"

"Describing children as 'a whole mess' isn't helping your case, mom." Derek laughs, "And besides, you already have a grandson"—Laura clears her throat violently—"or grand _daughter_ on the way."

"That's true," Talia smiles at her eldest. "But I've always wanted a big family, you know that. Your father, bless his soul, and I couldn't manage and Laura won't be having another."

"Nope," She agrees before stowing a piece of meatloaf in her mouth.

"You're my only hope," Talia adds, pouting.

Derek looks at Cora again who is trying to hide a smirk. He groans and hangs his head.

Any other time, he would have let his mother's words leave his mind as soon as he left the dinner table. After all, he had been ignoring this urgency to quote unquote, “settle down and procreate” for over a year now, but this time burrowed under his skin and not even his favourite hobby can get it off his mind.

The Hales have a history of falling in love and marrying young. Laura, the prodigal daughter, had known Deucalion Alpine a month before they got engaged and married during a tour in Iraq. Their uncle Peter married his first wife whom he had met the summer before going to college then divorced her and married his second wife two years later. His mother shattered every familial record when she went on a high school graduation trip to Las Vegas with her friends over the weekend and came back with a husband: a young man so impressed with her that he took her last name. It goes back like that for generations. At 23 years old, Derek is quite possibly the first Hale in centuries to go this long without a mate.

His conversation with Parrish floats back to his mind when he’s lying in bed and he scowls.

\--- ---

"Okay wait, what happened to 'I don't think that's gonna happen'?" Boyd asks, brows raised as he takes a swig of his beer.

Derek shrugs and types the name 'Kate’ into the University Facebook group. "I changed my mind."

"Since when?"

"Since I realized I haven’t had a meaningful relationship in a while and besides,” Derek sighs as he scrolls through the abundance of girls named Kate on campus. “It’s not like either of you are exactly making being single any easier.”

"How is this _our_ fault?” Isaac asks without looking up from one of Derek's sports magazines.

"Well, for instance Boyd and Erica have been together for as long as we all can remember and now you and Scott are practically joined at the hip." He mutters, “It’s made me realize how lonely I am.”

"So,” Isaac flips a page. “You're gonna ask this girl out just so you can fit in. Isn't that a little disingenuous?"

They both turn to give Isaac a look and, without looking back at them, he says,

"Derek's not the only one who can use big words."

"He's got a point." Boyd chuckles, "Also, it's been a week, how do you know she hasn't forgotten all about you?"

Derek shakes his head, thinking that he’s found her but this Kate is a freshman. "She wouldn't forget me."

Isaac scoffs.

Derek flings a pillow from the couch that hits Isaac in the face then lands on the magazine while he's disoriented.

He clicks on another picture and laughs softly before saying, "I just think, maybe Kate and I might be able to get somewhere." Derek leans back into the couch as the profile loads. He smiles when he sees her. "I could see myself being with her for a long time."

"So like, you think she's endgame?" Boyd asks.

Derek nods. "She could be."

“Dude.” Isaac picks up the pillow. “Boyd and Erica are endgame, you and Kate? Not a chance.”

"Is it too much to ask that you back me up on this?" Derek scoffs.

Isaac answers, "Yes," then launches the pillow through the air but Derek catches it and places it as his back. Isaac scowls. "I thought you asked us here to vote, not to agree."

"You're just bitter because I caught the pillow," Derek sneers right back.

Boyd shifts so he's blocking their line of sight to each other. "You really think this could go somewhere?"

"Yes," Derek answers truthfully.

"Alright then.” He scoots over to see Derek’s computer screen where Kate’s Facebook profile is pulled up.  “Is that her?”

Derek nods.

“And you’re planning on _dating_ this girl, not just hooking up right?”

"Yup.”

“Send her message if you’re gonna friend request her. Ask her out right away too, make sure she knows you don’t play games.”

Derek stares at Boyd when he leans back. “And what makes you the dating expert? You’ve been with the same girl for ten years.”

Boyd smirks, “Yeah, I’ve been with the same girl for ten years. I know what I’m doing.”

\--- ---

“So, how’d you get my Facebook?” Kate asks as soon as she sits down across from him at the little café table. “I didn’t tell you my last name.”

Derek purses his lips. “Yeah, you did.”

She shakes her head. “I don’t remember doing that.”

“Well,” He shrugs. “To be fair, you were…a little drunk.”

She laughs. “Okay, okay I’ll give you that, maybe I did tell you my name but,” She leans over the table. “For the future, everything’ll be much easier if you don’t lie to me.”

Derek blinks. “The future?”

She smirks as she leans back into the seat. “What, you don’t think we could have a future together?”

“As long as I don’t lie, right?”

She clicks her tongue. “Now you’re gettin’ it.”

He nods. “I looked you up on the school’s Facebook group.”

“Now, was that so bad?”

“Alright, since we’re asking questions. Why’d you agree to come out with me?”

She shrugs one shoulder and bites her lip. “I like you."

He arches an eyebrow.

“But um,” She reaches across the table and strokes her fingers over the back of his hand. “Maybe we go catch a movie instead? I’m not really that hungry.”

“Sure.”

They rise from their seats and Derek leaves five dollars on the table before they start heading down the sidewalk.

“Anything in particular you’d like to see?” He asks.

She sighs and loops her arm around his. “Hmm, maybe something…”

“Romantic?” He supplies.

"God no.” Kate shakes her head. “I hate romantic movies. Let's watch something with a little action."

Movie action was the only action Derek saw that day. There were a few instances where Kate would shift in her seat or reach over and touch his arm when he thought she was going to make use of the darkened room but the most he got was a kiss when they walked out of the theatre.

\--- ---

There are so many different shapes, sizes, and types that Derek almost regrets collecting so many. Ten minutes ago, just the thought alone of getting home had him barely about to make it through the door before he’s opening his jeans and kicking them off. Now he’s kneeling by his bed letting his eyes sweep over everything.

His first toy: a little red vibrating plug that Paige, his high school girlfriend, gave him as a Christmas present sits in the centremost pocket. A black, ribbed one that stretches him wider than any of the others. The beads that he used only once and decided he wasn't a fan of but elected to keep. A purple one with the knot that he almost didn’t buy from the store because of the look he got from the cashier. She gave him the very same look a couple weeks later when he bought the Fleshlight with fangs. There are the curved dildos, the vibrators, the double-ended flesh-coloured one, the cockrings. So many choices. His eyes move to the blue one he bought online that vibrates in a way that makes him cum the second he turns it on. He grabs it and a pair of batteries from the box in the corner of his chest then kicks it back underneath the bed.

Derek cleans it meticulously before dropping backwards onto the bed with his head against the pillows. He reaches into his bedside table and picks up the jar of lube then dips his fingers inside for a generous amount to coat the fake cock and his fingers, which he presses into himself.

He takes his time and slowly works himself open for the toy. When he finally slides the head of the cock into his lube-slick hole, he bucks back onto the toy and arches his back, moaning as he stretches. He groans as he watches himself pull it out then back in deeper. He pounds the cock into him into himself so hard, his erection bounces against his abdomen and smears pre-cum onto his skin.

The best thing about this loft is the solitude. He can be as loud as he wants without disturbing any neighbours and Derek is moaning obscenely loud as he fucks the toy in and out as fast as he can before reaching between his legs to flip the tab at the bottom that brings the toy to life. He spreads his legs wider and moves his hips in tight little motions until he cries out, coming untouched, hole clenching around the toy where it’s still buzzing inside him.

Derek shivers as he slowly pulls the toy out and switches it off. He reaches between his thighs and presses two fingers into his abused hole for a second then sighs deeply and lets his body settle into the covers.

\--- ---

He doesn’t even get surprised anymore when the loft door suddenly grinds open and Kate steps through it.

"Hey babe!" She calls as she closes the door again.

"Hey," Derek answers as he closes the Amazon tab and switches to the school’s website.

She walks over and falls onto the couch next to him then runs her fingers through his hair. “What’re you doing?"

"Looking for classes. I enroll in a couple days."

“Oh.” She pulls gently at his hair, urging his attention away from the computer and toward her so she can give him a kiss.

"Wacha got?" She asks then leans her chin on his shoulder and wraps her arms around his chest.

He sighs, "All my required classes are filled in but I still need three more credits."

Kate hums, "What about Calculus? It’s open," and points at the screen. “And it’s only once a week.”

“It’s three hours long.”

“There’ll be a break in-between.”

He shakes his head. "I don't need to take Calculus."

"Why not?” She shakes him gently. “You’re definitely smart enough to ace it without even trying and besides you have all your other sissy classes out of the way."

He scoffs, " _Sissy_?"

"I don't mean any harm by it, I'm just saying it doesn’t seem like your major’s exactly y'know... _challenging_." She brushes something off his shoulder. "I mean, what are you even gonna do when you graduate?”

Derek shrugs. "I'll figure something out."

She mutters, "Exactly."

He shoots her a glare and she returns a sweet smile before leaning in and kissing his cheek.

"Just try it out. You could always switch if you don't like it."

Derek snorts. "Like you would let me?"

Kate grins.

"What's in it for me?"

"A good grad school."

Derek laughs softly and turns to her. "You know what I mean."

He leans forward to capture her lips then keeps moving so she has to lean until she's on her back. She runs her fingers through his hair and starts pulling him away when he moves from her lips down to her neck.

"C'mon, not now." She tsks and shoves at his shoulders until he gets back up into a sitting position. "We barely know each other," She says as she climbs onto his lap.

Derek doesn't complain that it's been three weeks of them doing nothing but getting to know each other. Instead, he rests his hands on her waist.

"If we have sex now, it won't mean anything," She says with her lips against his. "Don't you want it to mean something?"

"Of course I do, b—" He breaks off into a soft moan when she presses down and starts moving her hips.

"Sex is always better when it means something, right baby?"

He nods.

"Mhm, maybe we should have a little get-together y'know, meet each other’s friends and families."

He pulls away, "What?" but she grabs him back with one hand as the other moved his hand to her ass.

"Wouldn't that be nice?" She breathes, pressing down on him harder, making him gasp. "I wanna meet your mom and sisters, don't you wanna meet my brother and my dad?"

“Y-yeah I want that.” Derek groans softly, gripping her tight and tugging her tighter.

"Bet you wanna cum too huh?" She asks, nipping at his bottom lip. "You wanna cum for me, baby?"

He nods and licks her lips. Kate smiles as she circles her hips, rubbing herself over his crotch. Derek pushes his hips up to meet her thrusts as he erupts and leans up for a kiss that she breaks too fast for his liking.

"Get back to work." She pats his shoulders as she rises from his lap. "I'll call you later."

"Wait..." He reaches out for her but she was already grabbing her bag.

"I gotta go, I have class in a half hour." She starts moving for the door. "Bye!"

He huffs as he falls backward into the couch then sighs at the wet stain forming in the front of his jeans. That's the second ruined pair this week.

\--- ---

Derek has spent the last half hour of his and Kate’s one-month anniversary night gritting his teeth and forcing smiles as Kate's friends scream a barrage of questions at him over the loud music beating against the walls. Somewhere off in the middle of the crowd he knows Boyd, Erica, and Isaac are having the time of their lives and probably a few laughs at his expense while they're at it.

"So," One of Kate's friends—oh God he should probably learn their names—starts, "Are you the type of guy that gets off on looking at himself in the mirror while you do it or what?"

"E-Excuse me?"

"I dunno, you just seem like the type." She turns to the other one. "Doesn't he seem like the type?"

When the other one starts nodding, Derek decides to go find out what's taking Kate so long in the bathroom.

He catches her just as she's stepping through the door and pulls her in by the waist, burying his face in her hair.

"Can we get outta here?"

She rubs her hand down his back. "Why, what's wrong? My girls giving you trouble?"

He sighs. "Something like that."

Kate giggles. "Won't your friends be upset about you ditching them?"

He shrugs. "They'll manage."

“Alright just…let me say goodbye and we can go, okay?"

Derek nods and drops his arms from around her. He watches her hips sway as she walks over to her friends.

\--- ---

"I uh...I met a girl, I’m… _seeing_ this girl."

Their mother squeals, Laura chokes on her food, and Cora stops looking at her phone.

“Aw baby, I’m so happy!” Talia cries as she gets up from her seat and goes around the table to hug her son. "What's her name?" She gasps.

“Kate.”

“Kate what, honey?”

“Argent.”

“Is she French?” Laura asks.

“What?” Derek is grinning as he turns to his sister.

“Her last name is Argent.” Laura stabs at her chicken alfredo and repeats, “Is she French?”

“She _speaks_ French.”

Talia holds his face and brings his gaze back to her. “Do you love her?"

"Yeah, I think…I do…I love her." Derek purses his lips, smiling softly.

He watches his mother’s eyes fill with tears. “When do we get to meet her?”

\--- ---

“Oh my God!” Kate exclaims as she opens the door to her old bedroom. “I haven’t been in this room in years.”

Derek looks around at the overwhelming amount of pink as she pulls him in by the hand. The light of the afternoon sun coming in through the light pink curtains casted on the few white surfaces make everything look even pinker.

“Who sleeps in here now?” He asks.

“No one.” She shrugs. “My dad kept all my stuff the way it always was.”

“All of this is _yours_?”

“Mhm.” She turns and sits on the bed. “What?”

“Nothing,” He chuckles.

She giggles, “C’mere,” and pulls him down on top of her and wraps her legs around his back.

“Kate!” a voice booms from downstairs.

She gasps and pushes Derek away. “Jeez how long have we been up here?”

“Like two minutes,” He breathes as he finds her lips again.

“Wait, wait, we gotta go,” She whispers.

Derek sighs and lets her drag him out of the room.


	2. Spring Semester

“Hey baby.”

“Hey,” Derek replies into the phone as he hustles toward his first Calculus class of the semester.

“I was just calling to wish you good luck.”

He barely hears Kate's voice coming through the line over his own huffs of breath.

“Thanks.”

He makes it to the front steps of Abner Hall with three minutes left before his class on the fifth floor starts.

"And baby?"

"Yeah?" He huffs.

“Mind if I sleep over tonight?"

Derek stops in his tracks. " _Really_?"

"Mmhm."

"The _whole_ night?"

" _Yes_...I mean unless you don't want—"

"No!" He resumes his trek. "No, I want."

She giggles. "So I'll see you later then?"

“Okay,” He laughs.

She hangs up and he springs up the stairs, making it to class with a minute to spare.

Derek manages to check his watch every ten minutes until the break in the middle of class. He can’t leave the room fast enough as he tries to figure out a way to drop the class without Kate finding out. He moves down the hall where he thinks he saw a bathroom on the way in. He can probably just fake it, play with himself for a while after Linguistics 502, before they hang out. He doesn't quite factor in what he'll do about the end of the semester though but he'll work that out when he gets to it. He spots the sign for the Men's bathroom and makes a beeline for the door but then immediately stops short just inside.

The guy standing over the sink glances up at Derek with wet eyes then quickly turns away and wipes at his face.

“Sorry,” He says then sniffles.

“N-no it’s fine,” Derek replies as he backs out of the bathroom, deciding to just hold it until class is over.

\--- ---

Kate pretty much jumps him the second she walks through his door that night.

He swims away from consciousness with the feeling of her warm body next to his, her soft breath by his ear but then a shriek mercilessly drags him from sleep to find an empty bed. He sees the light from underneath the bathroom door and rushes from between the sheets, racing in to see Kate standing by the shower in his shirt.

“What the _fuck_ is that?” She yells, pointing into the tub.

Well, more like the rim of the tub and Derek's chest heaves when he sees it. He had taken care to put away his toys before Kate came over but this one must have slipped his sweep because the shower curtain was pulled.

“Kate.” He holds her by the arms and turns her to him. “It's okay, calm down.”

She wrestles out of his grip. “Don’t tell me to calm down Derek for God's sake the damn thing has a fucking _mouth_  and _fangs_!" She exagerates a shudder. “You don’t actually use that do you?”

“What?” He forces a scoff. “ _No_ , no don’t be—it’s…it was a gag gift from Isaac." Why that was the first thing that came to mind he couldn't tell. "Every time he comes over he hides it someplace different and tries to scare me with it." He chuckles, "Looks like he got _you_ this time though."

Kate scowls at him. "That's not funny, Derek."

He reaches out for her waist. "C'mon babe, it's—"

"No!" She pushes his hand away. "Just throw it out."

"What?”

"Get rid of it."

"Kate I—I can't just throw it away. Isaac gave it to me." He really should've came up with a better lie because this is just getting creepy.

"Either you throw it away or I will."

Derek stutters but then resolves to just keep his mouth shut. He picks up the Fleshlight and proceeds into the kitchen with it. He planned to just sneak it into one of the drawers but Kate follows him, watching intently as he hesitates over the trashcan before taking a deep, _deep_ breath and dropping it in.

“Good,” She sighs, "Now that that's over with, I can pee and we can get back to bed," as she grasps his arm.

He shouts in his head that he needs a moment to mourn but lets her pull along him anyway.

\--- ---

Derek decides to take his laptop to Calculus so he can at least do other work while he sits through the class. Though for the few minutes to spare before class actually starts, Derek ignores his two research papers in lieu of finding a new Fleshlight to replace the one he was forced to throw away.

He's barely spoken to Kate outside of dirty-talk since the incident.

“Excuse me.”

Someone surprises him and Derek slams his laptop screen shut before looking up to see another student standing over him.

“Whoa, didn't mean to scare you," He says, pushing a weirdly familiar pair of thick-rimmed black glasses back up his nose before holding out his hand. “Hi, I’m Stiles.”

Derek takes the hand and gives his name. “Hi.”

“I don’t mean to bother you but I just wanted to apologize for last week when you kind of caught me sobbing in the Men’s room.”

 _Now_ Derek remembers those glasses. They were sitting on the sink next to the guy who was... _Oh_! “Oh God yeah sorry about that, I didn’t mean to—”

“Noo, no you don’t have anything to be sorry about. It was all my fault really I mean—”

He cuts short when their professor walks into the classroom and places his briefcase on his desk.

Stiles quickly takes the open seat next to Derek and continues, “I mean, no one’s ever caught me and it made me realize that I—” Their professor turns down the lights so Stiles starts whispering,

“I’ve been doing it a lot lately, y’know crying, but mostly in private. Then again the bathroom wasn’t exactly the most private place to do it like I could’ve went into a stall or something at least right? But you gotta let it out when it comes coz keep stuff bottled up and that’s how you get ulcers. So, so I wanted to say I’m sorry and thank you for walking in when you did and can I ask you a real quick question, were you just buying sex toys online just now?”

"What?” Derek might have flustered and said that a little too loudly because three people turned and their professor paused in the middle of his sentence to look up at the two of them.

Derek dips his head and hides his face behind his hand.

“Shit, sorry. I didn’t mean to—”

“Look,” Derek looks up at Stiles. “Kid, I’m—”

“Did you just call me ‘kid’?" Stiles raises a hateful brow at him. "Are you _serious_?”

Derek clenches his jaw and speaks through his teeth, “ _Stiles_ , I appreciate your apology and you’re welcome.”

“Right.” Stiles nods and Derek thinks he sees black-rimmed eyes glance down at his lips. “Shutting up now.”

Derek feels like his stomach is full of cement for the rest of the class period.

\--- ---

"Are you sure this looks okay?" She asks, gesturing at her dress as she checks herself in Derek’s side view mirror. "I don't want your mom to think I'm a streetwalker."

Derek chuckles and grabs her by the waist. "You look gorgeous and don't worry, she's gonna love you."

He kisses her and she grins before he opens the back door.

They find Talia in the kitchen where she's leaned against the counter with an oven timer in her hand, waiting the seconds until it goes off. She greets her son with open arms and a smile before turning to Kate.

“You must be the lovely Miss Argent we’ve been hearing so much about.”

Kate laughs softly then looks quickly back at Derek. “Thanks for inviting me into your home, Mrs. Hale.”

"Oh honey, call me Talia." She beams then gestures through the kitchen archway. "Have a seat inside, dinner'll be ready in a minute."

There's a fifth place setting next to Derek's usual spot at the table and he pulls Kate's chair out for her.

"Mom, Laura’s still on the phone with Deu—" Cora freezes momentarily as she walks back into the house from the front lawn and sees Derek and Kate at the dinner table. "—calion." She continues then takes her seat at the table. "Hi."

"Kate, this is my younger sister, Cora. Cora, this is my girlfriend Kate."

"Hello." Kate smiles and Cora pulls her phone out of her pocket.

"She's not very sociable," Derek informs before Cora gives him a kick to the shin under the table.

Talia walks in with a dish of lasagna as the front door opens and Laura steps into the house with her phone clutched in her fist.

"Is everything okay?" Talia asks when she notices her daughter's vice-grip on the device.

"Yeah," Laura nods.

“This is my other sister, Laura,” Derek announces.

“Hi.” Laura shakes Kate’s hand before holding onto Talia's shoulder as she takes her seat.

“Wow,” Kate exclaims, staring at Laura’s belly. “How far along are you?”

“About to pop any second,” Laura replies then bites the inside of her cheek.

"Do you want kids, Kate?" Talia queries as she shares the food amongst them.

"Mom!" Derek and Laura exclaim as Cora starts shaking her head.

"What? I'm just asking!"

Kate laughs, "No, actually I don't." She reaches down to run her hand over Derek's knee.

Talia's smile drops but she tries to mask it with a chirpy, "Oh!"

"I don't mean to offend you or anything." Kate says specifically to Laura before turning back to Talia. "But I don't really think I'm cut out for parenthood."

Laura reaches out and pats Kate's arm. "Don't worry, Mom's really good at convincing people." She points to her belly. "That's what happened to me."

"Sweetheart, Deucalion _happened_ to you," Talia corrects. "I had nothing to do with it."

\--- ---

Derek decides to have a seat outside on one of the benches during the break today because Kate had told him that he could use a little sun. He figured he might as well waste the time and give Laura a call to check in.

He's answered with man’s whisper, "Hey."

“Deuc? Hey, when did you get back in town?”

“Just a few minutes ago.” His brother-in-law chuckles softly. “But um, Laura’s asleep so would you mind calling back later?”

"Oh, of course, no problem.”

"Alright, I'll see you. Thanks for calling."

Derek sits staring at his phone for a second after Deucalion hung up and barely notices the footsteps closing in on him. They stop nearby and he looks up to see the bespectacled young man from last time.

"Hey, Derek right?" He says.

"Yeah, hey."

"Mind if I sit?"

He parks his ass before Derek even answers, making him clench his teeth and contemplate fight or flight.

"Beautiful day, huh?"

"Mhm," Derek replies and he can feel eyes boring into the side of his face.

Stiles—was it?—clears his throat. "So uh...again sorry about last time. Bury the hatchet?"

Derek shrugs. "Sure."

"Cool," Stiles—He's pretty sure that's it—takes a deep breath. "So did you ever end up buying that Fleshlight you were looking at?"

Derek sighs. _Here we go_. "No."

Stiles nods slowly then shrugs. "Dildos are more my thing," He announces then looks up at the sky. "I got this one with a rotating head, hoh my God, it _never_ fails to get me in all the right—"

“Look," Derek interjects. "I don’t know what you’re trying to do here but I have a girlfriend, okay?"

Stiles gapes at him for a moment before he snorts. “You think I’m _hitting_ on you?" He lets out a derisive laugh that makes Derek’s stomach drop. “No offense, but you're hardly my type. I just thought…we have something in common so why not try to be civil?"

Derek blinks slowly at him then looks away. "Sorry."

"S'alright." Stiles returns a crooked smile and nudges Derek's shoulder. "So wait, if you have a girlfriend then what’s with the sex toys?”

Derek rolls his eyes and deflects, "Where'd you get the rotating one?"

Stiles smirks. "Adam and Eve."

"Ada-what?"

He gets a deer-in-the-headlights look for his confusion.

"You haven't seen the commercials?" Stiles scoffs. “Or the _buildings_?”

Derek shrugs. "I don't watch a lot of tv."

"Oh, well of course you don't. Just check it out: Adam and Eve dot com," Stiles enunciates. "They've got all the best stuff, a little expensive but _amazing_!"

"I'll be sure to." Derek checks the time on his phone and their time is almost up. "Look I gotta go okay? I'll see you in there."

\--- ---

His head barely has time to settle into his pillow before his phone starts ringing. He groans and contemplates letting it ring instead of interrupting his nap but he sighs and picks it up anyway.

"Yeah?"

"Hey baby brother, guess what?"

He rubs his eyes. "Deucalion surprised you by coming home early."

“Yes!” She groans, “ _And_ it's time to get your butt to Beacon Hills Memorial!”

"What?" Derek shoots upright. "Wait...you’re—"

"Yup!" She grunts. "Looks like your nephew decided he was gonna wait ‘til Daddy came home! So like, do what you gotta do but get there so you don't miss the birth of my child!"

Derek is already climbing into his shoes and heading out the door. "I'm running down the stairs!"

"Love you bye drive safe!"

She hangs up as Derek is turning onto the fifth floor.

Gideon Alpine is born at 5:50pm, ten fingers, ten toes, weighing a whopping 9 1/2 pounds.

\--- ---

Stiles is sitting on the floor with his head down in the middle of the hallway outside the classroom by the time Derek finally leaves after waiting ten minutes to talk to their professor. Derek walks by, pretending not to notice Stiles reaching up under his glasses to quickly wipe at his face or the soft sniffle. His conscience catches up to him at the end of the hallway and he turns but as soon as he opens his mouth, his phone buzzes with a text from Erica. By the time he’s answered the text and looks back up, Stiles is standing and walking in the opposite direction. Derek chews on his lower lip before making his way out of the building.

Erica Reyes’ bad movie nights always turn into the four—well five now since Isaac invited Scott over tonight—of them doing shots every time Derek corrects some actor's diction under his breath, or whenever Boyd and Erica kiss, or the new stipulation: whenever Isaac and Scott start feeling each other up when they think no one's looking. By the time they're halfway through Birdemic, everybody's already smashed.

"Hey, why donchu come sit over here with us?" Erica asks, patting the space on the couch she was occupying before she moved to Boyd's lap.

"I'm good," Derek says from the armchair that sits opposite the one both Isaac and Scott are stuffed into.

Isaac scoffs. "Kate prob'ly wouldn't want him sittin' too close to another girl anyway."

Scott shoots a confused look between the two of them and Derek rolls his eyes.

"How _is_ Kate by the way?" Boyd asks.

Derek smiles. "She’s great."

"Does she know you're here?" Erica chimes in and all of a sudden, Derek feels like he's being attacked.

"No," He says, settling deeper into the chair.

"Won't she be worried?" Isaac cranes his neck to look at the clock over the couch. "You're due to check-in."

Derek groans, "Fuck you."

" _Has_ she fucked you?” Isaac cackles. “Cuz last time we hung out you were suffering from a _serious_  case of blue balls.”

Derek clumsily pushes himself up from the chair. “Y’know what, I’m not gonna put up with your shit right now okay?” He starts to head for the stairs leading up from the basement.

“Isaac, look what you did!” Erica cries as she gets up from Boyd’s lap and follows Derek out of the room. “I’ll call you a cab.”

\--- ---

"Derek?”

He winces at the shout that hits him as soon as he opens the door to his loft.

“Where the hell were you? I was worried sick!"

"Was hangin’ out with my friends.”

“Did you _drive_ home like this?”

“What? No, no wha—Did you let yourself in here?"

"I came by and it was unlocked." She didn't say the 'duh' but he could hear it. "You were with your friends all night? Why didn't you call me?"

"Didn't know we had plans."

"Well not _officially_ , but I wanted to surprise you. _Baby_ ," Kate whines as she steps closer and wraps her arms around his neck. "It just feels like we don't see each other anymore. You're always off doing stuff with your family or your friends or _something_ but then where does that leave me?"

“What you talking about? I gotta spend time with my friends and family.” He sighs and kisses her when she pouts. "I didn't realize," He says softly then pushes his forehead against hers.

"Well, you can make it up to me." She shrugs and presses her hips closer to his, then starts to sway them. "I was thinking maybe I should move some of my stuff in, then we won't have to be away from each other as much."

Derek balks. "Move _your_ stuff in _here_?"

"Or move your stuff to my place." She stops their movements. "Or we could get a whole new place of our own. Wouldn't that be great?"

He stutters, "Uh s-sure."

She hops into his arms and kisses all along his face and neck.

\--- ---

"Remember guys, the midterm exam is next week," were the only words Derek heard the professor say since he walked in at the beginning of the class period because he was too busy working on his final essay for English.

He spots Stiles walking out of the lecture hall with the rest of the crowd and quickly starts packing up his stuff. Once they're out of the building, Derek calls out to Stiles but he doesn’t get a response so, with a sigh, he starts jogging to catch up.

He gives Stiles a tap on the shoulder once he reaches him.

“Hey, what’s up?” Stiles asks, pulling out the earbuds Derek didn't notice were there.

“Can I borrow your notes?” Derek asks.

Stiles narrows his eyes at him.

“Please? I wasn’t paying attention all through class,” He explains. “I have a twenty-page research paper to write.”

Stiles winces. “Yikes.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, there’s a coffee shop not too far from here, you wanna—”

Derek shakes his head. “No, no this’ll take like five minutes. We could just…” He gestures over to the little garden just outside the Engineering building.

“I should probably warn you,” Stiles says as he pulls his notebook out of his bag and hands it to Derek. “I got high before class so the notes might be a little unlegible.”

“Illegible,” Derek corrects as he sits on the barrier around the plants and pulls out his own notebook to start copying.

“What?”

“Your notes are _il_ legible, not _un_ legible,” He clarifies. “Unlegible isn’t a word.”

Stiles scoffs, “What, you’re an English major now?”

“No but I _am_ a Linguistics major."

Stiles is silent for a second before, “Wait, seriously?”

“Yes.”

“And you signed up for _Engineering-level_ Calculus? Why would you do that to yourself? You should be in like Basic Arithmetic or something like that."

Derek doesn’t reply, just quickly sketches the diagrams in Stiles’ notes whether he thinks they're actually supposed to be there or not.

“Unless you didn’t sign up for it…” Derek rolls his eyes because Stiles is still talking. “Oh my God, did your _girlfriend_ tell you to take this class?”

Derek pauses momentarily but then decides to just keep writing. Which makes Stiles keep talking.

"She sounds a little controlling." He scoffs, "Congratulations on your third parent."

“Y’know what?” Derek stands and shoves Stiles’ notebook into his chest, knocking him back slightly. “I’ll look the rest up online and you," He points a finger at Stiles’ face. “You don’t know shit about me or my girlfriend so just shut up okay?”

Stiles clasps his notebook to his chest with both hands. Derek huffs before turning and storming off.

\--- ---

Derek yanks the iron door hard as he walks into his loft because Isaac and Stiles don't know what they're talking about. Kate isn't controlling, she just cares about his well-being and isn't that what a girlfriend is _supposed_ to do?

He sighs when he sees her standing in the middle of the loft waiting for him with her arms crossed over her chest and a frown on her face.

“What’s wrong?” He asks.

“D’you remember the first thing I asked you to do when we started dating? I told you not to lie to me. You remember that?”

“Yeah, so?”

She turns and starts walking deeper into the loft. He slides his book bag off his shoulder and drops it onto the floor as he follows her until she stops by the bed. Kate gives the bedframe a kick and out pops the chest.

She leans into his line of sight. “All these gag gifts from Isaac too?”

Derek's mouth goes dry and he clenches his jaw. “I can explain.”

“You mean lie to me again.”

“No just,” He reaches out for her arm but she pulls away.

“Don’t touch me! Don’t you ever, _ever_ touch me again.” She jabs her index finger into his chest. “I knew there was something off about you the second we met and I should’ve known you were a _freak_.” She accents the word with a hard press into his skin before stepping away from him.

He quickly kneels and feels for the latch then scoffs when he feels it broken.

"Did you open my lock with a bolt-cutter?" The only answer he gets is the sound of her continuing to walk away. “Kate stop! I asked you a question.”

“I saw you open it once when you thought I was asleep,” She answers as she picked up her bag from the couch. “I wanted to see what you were hiding from me.”

“You had no right to break my lock!”

“I wish I didn’t!” She counters. “I’d give anything to not have discovered your freak stash.”

He sighs, “Stop using that word.”

Kate arches an eyebrow at him. “What else am I supposed to call _man_ who has a box of sex toys he only uses on himself?”

“Yeah, well I can fuck myself way better with them than you ever could,” Derek spits.

Her jaw drops a second before she snaps it shut and whips her hair over her shoulder.

“I really liked you, Derek,” She says through her teeth. “I was willing to spend the rest of my life with you.”

He purses his lips.

“We still could.” She moves closer, shaking her head. “But you’d have to get rid of them.”

Derek takes a deep breath. “No.”

She scowls, “You make me sick,” then turns to walk out of the loft.

He stands there for a while, staring down at the floor after she leaves.

\--- ---

Gideon fusses the second Deucalion slides him into Derek’s arms and he starts rocking the baby up and down.

“You look good with him.” Deucalion smiles as he wraps his arm around Laura’s waist.

“Doesn’t matter,” She says. “Wifey doesn’t want kids.”

Deucalion looks at her, confused. “ _Wifey_?”

“Remember I told you about her? Kate.”

“Oh!” Deucalion exclaims then asks Derek, “How is she?”

“She’s fine.” Derek forces a smile. “She just couldn’t make it today.”

He clenches his jaw and looks away only to find Cora staring back at him with a suspicious look on her face. Derek drops his gaze to his nephew.

\--- ---

He wouldn't admit that it took him a while but Derek does eventually decide that life is much better this way. He doesn't need some girl around trying to change him. He got along just fine on his own before and he can get along just fine now.

There's knocking at his door but he ignores it in lieu of continuing his afterglow until it starts getting louder with accompanied yelling,

"Derek! Derek I know you're in there so open up!"

He sighs and pushes his new, fangless Fleshlight under the pillow then quickly pulls on the basketball shorts that were sitting at the end of his bed before dragging himself to his feet.

"Why aren't you answering your phone?" Erica asks as soon as Derek opens the door.

"I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"Studying for my Calc midterm tomorrow,” He lies.

"This'll only take a second." Erica pushes pass him into the loft. "I know you’re still getting over the break-up and you want us to leave you alone but I’m freaking out, so how're you doing?"

Derek crosses his arms over his chest as she drops onto the couch. "I'm not a child. I don't need to be checked on."

"Well, if you don't give me _something_ , I’m gonna beat it out of you so..."

He sighs. "What do you wanna know?"

"What happened with Kate first off?”

"We broke up."

Erica scoffs. “ _Why’d_ you break up, asshole?"

"She..." Derek racks his brain and decides to go with something as close to the truth as possible. "She caught me watching porn."

Erica furrows her brow. "What kind of shit were you watching?"

"Nothing weird! It was just..." He shrugs. “It was the fact that I was watching porn at all. She acted like I was cheating on her or something.”

"So…she catches you that one time and then breaks up with you for it?" She leans back into the couch with a deep exhale. "That's cold."

Derek shrugs again before taking a seat next to her. "Isaac was right."

“After all that…after introducing us to her terrible friends and hanging around each other’s families, she just _drops_ you?” Erica shakes her head. “Fuck that bitch.”

\--- ---

Derek takes a deep breath of fresh air as he steps out of the building into the empty courtyard after his midterm. A laugh floats through the air and grabs his attention. His eyes track over to see Stiles waving goodbye to another guy before heading in his direction. Derek hurries down the steps to meet him.

"Hey."

"Hi!" Stiles smiles over at him as he keeps walking so Derek moves to keep in step with him.

“How’d you do on the test?”

Stiles exhales heavily. “We’ll see.”

“Where’re you headed?"

"To my car."

"Mind if I walk with you?"

"Uh…” Stiles’ eyes dart around. “Sure?"

“I just wanna talk," Derek asserts.

Stiles responds, “Okay,” but he still sounds a little wary.

"I wanted to apologize," Derek says, leaning forward a little to see Stiles’ face after they reach the parking garage. "For the stuff I said before and the way I treated you, all of it."

"It's fine man," Stiles shrugs. "Pissing people off is a part of my personality."

"You didn't deserve it."

"Are you dying or something?"

"What?"

"It's either that or part of a 12-step program, so which is it?"

Derek blinks. "I don't..."

"You offered to walk me to my car so you could apologize. You're either trying to clear your conscience or you're gonna murder me...or you're trying to clear your conscience _before_ you murder me."

"I'm not going to murder you and no, I'm not dying or doing a 12-step program. I really just wanted to talk, to apologize."

"Alright, I accept.” Stiles nods as he steps up next to a blue jeep. “This is me."

"A jeep?" Derek looks over the car. "It suits you."

Stiles scoffs. “You saying I’m like a bucket of bolts that can take a beating?"

Derek shrugs and Stiles gives him the biggest grin before biting his lower lip and sucking it into his mouth.

He propels himself forward until he's got Stiles pushed up against the jeep with their lips pressed together. Stiles reaches up and clutches the hairs at the back of Derek's head with one hand while the other fumbles around behind him. It takes Derek a moment to realize he's reaching for the jeep's door until it comes open and they're moving into the front seat.

His hands find Stiles' zipper and pulls it down as soon as he's shuts the door behind him.

"Wait," Stiles stops Derek with a hand on his chest. "Condoms." He keeps saying the word, "Condoms, condoms, condoms," then places his glasses on the dashboard before reaching into the backseat where his book bag sits and pulls one out of the front pocket. He hands it to Derek before reaching in again to get lube.

"You just walk around with condoms and lube in your bag?" Derek asks incredulously as he undoes his jeans.

"This," Stiles gestures between the two of them. "This is the very last situation in which you should be judging me about that."

Derek breaks open the packaging and tosses it to the floor then grabs the lube. He rolls on the condom then slicks himself up as Stiles shuffles around as best as the confined space lets him until he's sitting on his knees. Derek hastily pushes his jeans down his hips before he lubes two fingers then pushes them into Stiles, making him moan and arch his hips back.

"C'mon,” Stiles breathes and starts snapping his fingers. “I have a meeting to get to."

Derek freezes. "Are you _serious_?"

"I'm vice president of the club, dude! I don’t wanna set a bad exa—” Derek replaces his fingers with his cock and sinks all the way inside—“hample, oh."

Stiles’ body slumps against the seat when Derek pulls him by the hips, pounding into him and watching his cock disappear. Stiles huffs out a couple swears as his other hand moves underneath him, stroking his own dick in time with Derek fucking him.

He gives Stiles a quick smack on the ass, making Stiles jerk and his head thump against the door. Derek watches the skin turning slightly pink and raises his hand to give Stiles' ass another smack when he hears a voice outside the car.

Stiles whines when he stops moving his hips then starts bucking himself back on Derek's cock.

"God, Sti—fuck, Stiles wait!" Derek grunts, dropping down to lay across Stiles' back when he sees movement in his periphery. "Someone's coming," He whispers.

"Doesn't mean you should stop!" Stiles spits back at full volume.

"For Chr—" Derek clamps a hand over Stiles' mouth and starts slowly moving his hips again.

The body underneath him goes lax and Derek keeps up the slowed pace until the man walking by on his cellphone moves deeper into the parking lot before he grips Stiles by the hoodie and starts slinging his hips until he’s filling the condom.

Stiles moans softly and Derek feels the body shaking underneath him. He kneads his hand into Stiles’ ass cheek before sliding out of him. He pulls off the condom and sits back against the passenger door. Stiles pulls his pants up then shoves himself between the front seats all the way up to the waist and comes back with a plastic bag full of trash.

“Throw that in here,” Stiles says, gesturing at the condom.

Derek grimaces as he drops it into the bag before Stiles ties it up and stretches over to place it back on the floor under the seat.

“What happened to me not being your type?" Derek asks as he fastens his buttons again.

"I lied, obviously." Stiles snorts as he moves to reach into the glove compartment. "You were being a jerk so I wanted to knock you down a peg." He looks up at Derek. "It worked didn’t it?"

Derek rolls his eyes and Stiles snickers.

“Even if it didn’t, with all that sexual tension between us, this was bound to happen."

"Funny, I don't remember there being any sexual tension," Derek retorts.

"Really?" Stiles pauses and looks almost contemplative for a second before he shrugs. "Must've just been in my head, then."

Derek laughs.

After some more shuffling, Stiles sits back down with a Ziploc bag containing two joints in his hand.

“You just keep that in the glove compartment?” Derek queries as he looks out the windshield and both windows.

When he turns back Stiles has removed one of the joints and has pulled a lighter out of nowhere. “You ask a lot of questions for a guy who wants me to share this,” He says, dropping the Ziploc bag into the open glove compartment then shutting it.

Derek watches where the flame licks the end of the joint then grabs it out of Stiles’ hand before he could put it to his lips.

Stiles smiles and waits until Derek takes a hit then hands it back.

“So what happened with the girlfriend?” He asks as he gestures for Derek to roll the window down.

Derek exhales smoke. “We broke up.”

“Damn, I was hoping I'd finally get to cross 'become a home wrecker' off my bucket list but hey rebound sex is just as good.” Stiles hands the joint back to Derek. “Wanna talk about it?”

"Nothing to talk about.” Derek shrugs. “She snooped around and found my stuff.”

"Hey, did you check out Adam and Eve by the way?"

"Yeah,"

" _Right_?" Stiles grins. "So what, you don't hide your shit?"

Derek's smile falters. "I keep them in a sort of safe but...she busted the lock."

“What?” Stiles sits up. “Did you press charges?”

Derek shakes his head and takes the joint back. "It's fine."

“Dude that is so far from fine, you should—”

Stiles pauses when Derek gives him a stern look and passes him the joint back before staring through the windshield again.

"You gonna try and get her back?"

Derek shakes his head. "She hates me."

Stiles scoffs. "How could anyone hate that face?"

Derek smiles crookedly and tries not to let Stiles see it.

They sit in silence until the joint is almost burned all the way down before Stiles opens his mouth again.

“So uh…I'm curious," He says, making Derek look over at him as he hands the joint back. "What is it that makes, Derek, the walking wet dream, use toys when he can easily have the real thing? Like guys, gals, and everything in-between probably drop their pants the second you walk into the room so...?"

"It’s not the same," Derek coughs. "It's...better."

“You _prefer_ silicone over the hot, wet, and juicy of another person?”

Derek purses his lips. "No offense.”

“None taken." Stiles shrugs. "Sometimes you just wanna get fucked and not chat afterwards. I get it."

Derek takes a deep breath. “It's not that, I just...I get lost in it. I don’t have to worry about what’s going on outside my head and I can just focus on me."

Stiles’ eyes balloon. "Ohhhh."

Derek furrows his brow. "What?"

"Nothing! I gotta get to my meeting.” Stiles sits properly behind the wheel then grabs his glasses. “Where are you parked? I'll drop you off by your car."

"The parking lot behind Abner."  He says over the sound of the jeep coming to life then sits back once Stiles gives him a thumbs-up.

\--- ---

Getting Stiles' number after he got dropped off was the best worst idea that Derek ever had. Best because whenever they don't see each other there is a near-constant barrage of dirty pictures being flung back and forth between them. All he'd have to do is text Stiles and well, the bespectacled young man never fails to come through. Even when Derek contacts him at the most obscure times of night or day. It's the worst because this isn't all they do, they also...talk. It's not the most horrific thing in the world, holding phone conversations with Stiles that don't start or end with phone sex but Derek still feels a little uneasy about the whole thing. He just got out of a relationship and he doesn't want that sort of thing to happen with Stiles. He likes what they have now.

So during their mid-class break, after hurried mutual handjobs in the last stall of the bathroom where they first "met", Derek tells Stiles what's on his mind.

"Dude, you've got nothing to worry about, trust me." Stiles moves pass him on the way to the sink to wash their mixed cum off his hands. "There's not like a marriage proposal on the horizon or anything." He wipes his hands on the back of his jeans even though there are paper towels in the dispenser.

"I just think maybe we should spend a little less time together." Derek amends, "Like on the phone mostly I mean. I like seeing you in person."

Stiles grins. "Cos I touch your dick and tell you you're pretty?"

Derek snorts.

Stiles takes a deep breath and slides his hands into his own front pockets. "Does that extend to the pictures or just talking?"

"Just talking," Derek says a little fast and Stiles snickers.

He moves closer, looking Derek right in the eyes, searching them. "What toy do you use when you think about me?"

"My Fleshlight." He glances down at Stiles' lips. "It has a mouth that reminds me of yours."

Stiles smiles. "And you use it every time? Day or night?"

"I use my other ones too.” Derek pulls Stiles in by his waist. All this talk has got him rearing for round two. “Sometimes if I'm out, I tease myself with a vibe. See if I can hold off until I get home."

"To use more toys," Stiles finishes.

"Mhm." Derek bites his lip at the soft sound that escapes Stiles when he pushes their hips together.

"You ever go a day or even masturbate one time _without_ using a toy?"

"Why would I?"

"No, seriously, when's the last time you did?"

"I d—maybe way back before I even had one in like middle school." Derek backs away from Stiles a little. "What's with the interrogation?"

"I'm just curious." Stiles shakes his head.

“Yeah but you’ve been asking me about this stuff since day one so what’s your problem?”

“Nothing!” Stiles cries. “I think it’s great that you’re loving your body but I—just, just never mind, okay? Forget I even asked in the first place." He gives Derek a kiss on the lips. "Let's go before we're late."

\--- ---

Derek kneels down to enter the combination in the new lock on his chest and opens it up to look inside at his treasures. His hand hovers over the purple dildo for a moment before he pulls it back.

Stiles said himself that he’s fine with Derek loving his body so why does he have this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach?

Derek isn’t _addicted_ and even if he is, an orgasm addiction is hardly a bad thing. He's masturbating not shooting up. There were these kids in his high school who would smoke crack every day and it destroyed their lives. This is nothing like that. This is fun and the only thing that got ruined was his relationship with Kate. As if that’s so terrible.

He grabs the purple dildo and closes his chest then climbs into bed. His hands freeze on the waistband of his sweatpants when he thinks he could just prove that he can stop whenever he wants and then rub it in Stiles’ face.

\--- ---

Derek waits at the front of the Engineering building, looking around until he sees Stiles walking toward him. He hops down the steps and wraps his arms around Stiles’ waist to pull him in.

"Happy to see me, big fella?" Stiles remarks between Derek’s kisses.

Derek pulls away and says, "We need to talk."

"About what?" Stiles pulls Derek back in for more kissing.

"Not here." He leans their foreheads together.

“This can’t wait ‘til after class?”

Derek bites his lip as he shakes his head.

Stiles exhales deeply, "Okay," then hops a step to get ahead of Derek and starts tugging him along behind by the hand.

They make their way to the parking deck again and for a moment, Derek thinks Stiles is taking him back to the jeep for a repeat of what happened last time but then Stiles climbs in front and starts the car before gesturing for Derek to get in.

They drive pass the classroom buildings and offices and off-campus eating establishments before Stiles turns onto Frat Row.

"You're part of a Fraternity?" Derek asks when Stiles turns into the driveway of one of the houses.

"Why does that surprise you?"

"I just...never pictured it."

Stiles rolls his eyes as he unlocks his seatbelt then climbs out of the jeep with Derek following right behind.

"Just because I'm not perpetually intoxicated or bragging about assaulting some freshman coed, you assume I can't be part of a Frat?"

"No, no I just—"

Stiles stops short of the door and faces Derek with a smile. "I'm fucking with you." He places a kiss on Derek's lips before turning back to unlock the door. "My brothers aren't home so we have the whole house to ourselves to _talk_ ," He air-quotes.

Derek's back is pressed against the door with Stiles' tongue in his mouth before he's barely even inside the house. He groans as Stiles' ministrations go straight to his cock and he hates himself a little for pushing Stiles back.

“I really do have to talk to you,” He pants.

“You were serious about that?" Stiles laughs. "I thought it was like code since last time you said you wanted to talk we fucked in my jeep but yeah okay, yeah let's talk.”

“I was thinking about what you asked me before about whether I can cum without using a toy and so I tried...I tried and I couldn’t. Like I’ve been trying all week but—”

“Whoa, whoa wait, you haven’t cum in a _week_?"

"No." Derek shakes his head.

"Jesus Christ!” Stiles mutters before closing in on Derek's lips again. "I really did ask because I was curious, not so you'd go and torture yourself."

Derek lets himself be kissed before he's gently pushing Stiles away.

"Talking," He reiterates.

Stiles nods as he takes three steps backwards and clears his throat. “So you stopped using your toys while you masturbate…” He gestures for Derek to continue.

“Yeah,” Derek clears his own throat. “I did everything that I usually do and then used my hands when I would usually use a toy but then I just couldn’t cum like I barely stayed hard.”

“What were you thinking about?”

Derek smiles slowly back at him. “You.”

“ _Just_ me?” Stiles smirks. “Or were you like ‘fuuuck I wish this was a vibrator instead of my hand’?”

“Well yeah, I mean...I love my toys so of course I’m gonna be thinking about them."

Stiles nods.

“What?”

Stiles opens his mouth then closes it again.

“Stiles what?”

“I think I kind of know what your problem is,” He starts. “You…and I know I’m gonna be the first to tell you this because I can’t imagine anyone _ever_ telling you this but…” He licks his lips. “Derek, the way you have sex is completely one-sided. It’s like your goal is the nut and I'm not even there, it’s just a hole to fuck.”

“That’s not true,” Derek argues.

“Judging by what you just told me, I think it is.” Stiles sighs deeply. “I think maybe you can't get there by yourself because your mind is stuck on your toys and now you know what your partners are feeling.”

“That doesn’t make any sense ‘cos I’ve made _you_ cum.”

Stiles makes a face. “I’ve kind of been doing most of the work.”

Derek’s shoulders sag.

“Look, I’m not saying you’re horrible at sex just that…it’s a two-way activity y’know, you can’t _take_ and not expect to give just as much.”

Derek clenches his jaw and averts his gaze, focusing on the wall instead of Stiles. He moves closer again to rub his thumbs over Derek’s cheekbones.

“I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

“You didn’t,” Derek replies quickly.

“Yes I did.” He presses a kiss to the corner of Derek’s mouth. “I shouldn’t have said that stuff but you know sometimes I can’t stop myself from talking.”

That manages to make Derek laugh and Stiles kisses him again.

"So...what should I do? Just throw them out?"

"No! Oh my G—are you crazy? That's a lot of money and _time_! No, don't toss 'em just maybe don't put them in as high a regard." Stiles shrugs. “Focus _only_ on the person you’re with.”

Derek nods as he holds Stiles by the waist. “Let me make it up to you."

Stiles searches his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I wanna have better sex, right now. Sex that's gonna make your toes curl and your back ache and your eyes water and I wanna make you cum so hard you can’t see straight."

“Okay tiger,” Stiles snorts then drops his hand to intertwine their fingers. "Tell you what, how about we go take a shower?"

Derek's brows pull together. "Why?"

“Because I'm extremely possessive and I need you to smell like me," Stiles replies jauntily as he pulls Derek down the hallway into the second bedroom on the right.

"Stiles."

"Jesus, Derek, I'm trying to help you _relax_." He releases Derek’s hand and places his glasses on the dresser sitting just inside the door then immediately starts unbuttoning his pants. "That's what the blunt was for." He pushes the pants down and then pulls off his shirt. "I mean, for someone who jerks off all the time, you're so fucking _tense_! Y’know that feeling you get after a nice shower when you're all warm and soft and your pores are open...?"

Derek starts nodding as Stiles speaks while quickly stripping in front of him.

"Well,” He stands bare before Derek with his hands on his slim hips. “Let's go do that and then we can have all that great sex you were just talking about."

Derek rushes to lose his clothes too as Stiles walks into the adjoining bathroom to get the shower warmed up.

Since they both stepped under the water, Stiles hasn't let Derek's touch linger for more than a few seconds before he pushes the hands away. No matter how much Derek protests that he’s not going to try anything.

The water is getting cold by the time Stiles gives him a soft kiss and tell him, "Get out."

Derek frowns.

"I need to do some stuff and you can't be in here for it."

"Wh—"

Stiles quiets him with another kiss. "I'll be right out, I swear."

He slaps Derek on the ass before pulling the shower curtain back into place.

Derek grabs the towel off the rack and wraps it around his waist as he leaves the bathroom.

The sun cast a warm light through the pulled curtains of Stiles' bedroom and it makes Derek's skin tingle. He makes his way to Stiles’ bed and takes a seat on the edge. His eyes land on the framed photograph sitting on Stiles’ nightstand: a smiling boy standing between a man and a woman.

He doesn’t hear the bathroom door opening as he picks it up and stares at it.

"Alright, let's d—hey, hey don't touch that!" Stiles is shouting and storming toward him then grabbing the picture frame out of Derek's grasp.

"I'm sorry, I...I was just—" Derek clears his throat to stop himself from floundering. "Are those your folks?"

"Yeah," Stiles takes a deep breath and replaces the frame on the nightstand as his hand absently plays with the tie on his robe. "Yeah, sorry, I didn't mean to freak out on you."

"It's okay." He watches Stiles, notices the furrow in his brow and the trembling lip. "What happened to them?" He asks even though he's sure he already knows the answer.

Stiles scoffs and wipes at his face when there aren’t any actual tears yet. "Since when do you wanna hear about my life?"

Derek takes Stiles' hand and pulls him down to sit on the bed. "You gotta let it out or you get ulcers, right?"

Stiles manages to crack a smile then interweaves their fingers and takes a deep breath.

"My mom…I didn’t really know my mom. She died when I was little so…so most of my life, it was just me and my dad but," He takes another deep breath and squeezes Derek's hand. "He died last year. Some whack job walked into the precinct—he was the sheriff back home—and decided he was gonna commit suicide by cop so…he started shooting up the place. They finally got the guy down but one of his bullets had already found my dad and he…bled out…right there on the floor. I found out two days later. I wasn't with him because I was on some stupid camping trip with my friends."

Derek uses his other hand to brush over Stiles’ wet hair. "There's no way you could've known that would happen."

“Yeah but it doesn’t hurt any less.” Stiles sniffles. “I just…I miss him.” Stiles’ body shakes with a sob and Derek wraps his arm around Stiles’ shoulders.

“I lost my dad too when I was pretty young,” He says softly. “For the longest time we all thought that we were never gonna get over it but we did. It’s still not easy to think about him and my sister tells me that my mom still cries some nights, but…” He reaches under Stiles’ chin and brings brown eyes up to his face. “It _did_ get easier and it’ll get easier for you too.” He wipes away a tear from Stiles’ cheek.

Stiles sighs heavily through his mouth as he stares up at Derek for a moment before leaning in to kiss him.

He chases Derek’s lips when he pulls away.

"We don't have to do this right now if you're not up to it."

Stiles shakes his head. “I want this.” He gives Derek another kiss as his hand pulls at the tie on his robe. “Want _you_.”

He pushes the robe off his shoulders then climbs into Derek's lap.

"Condom?" Derek breathes against Stiles' lips.

"Shit." Stiles gives him another kiss before sliding off his lap. "Don’t move."

Derek watches until Stiles' naked body disappears through the doorway. He unties the towel around his hips and gives his cock a few strokes before Stiles walks back in with a single condom in his hand.

"Did you go to your jeep naked?" Derek asks.

Stiles shakes his head as he climbs back onto Derek's lap. He kisses Derek's lips as he blindly unwraps the condom and rolls it onto Derek's cock before arching himself up.

"Lube?"

"Already taken care of."

Stiles sinks onto him, making Derek gasp and quickly grab Stiles' hips to aid the slide. Once Stiles is seated, Derek runs his hands over Stiles’ back and smiles.

“You’re so warm,” He whispers.

“Pre-sex showers, man. I’m tellin’ ya.”

Stiles starts kissing Derek’s lips and licking his deft tongue into Derek’s mouth as he moves his hips in long, slow strokes until Derek’s gasping in breaths of their shared air.

Before long, Derek starts using the hands on Stiles' hips to urge him to move faster when he feels the first tickles of his orgasm moving along his spine but Stiles reaches down and grabs Derek’s wrist tight.

“Shhh stop,” He whispers against Derek’s lips. “Don’t rush it.”

Derek digs his nails into Stiles’ hips when he feels the fluttering around him despite the protest.

Stiles covers Derek's mouth with his own again as he grabs onto the broad shoulders and shifts so he can wrap his legs around Derek's back instead of kneeling on the mattress.

This new position would allow him to watch where they’re joined, to see himself inching slowly in and out of Stiles' warm body but he doesn't look away from Stiles' face. He wants to see the flushed-pink skin of his face and neck, the furrow in his brow, his brown eyes staring back before clenching shut, his bitten and kiss-swollen lips hanging open. He can’t look away. Derek reaches down between them to stroke his thumb over Stiles cock head, making Stiles shiver a second before swearing under his breath and hanging his head back as he grinds his hips, pushing Derek even deeper. Stiles' groan covers up the small noise Derek makes when he slowly rocks his hips up as his orgasm finally crashes into him.

He stares at the expanse of Stiles’ freckled skin and his heart skips with the desperation to touch, kiss, and lick Stiles' chest, his back, his thighs, his everything.  Wet heat pools in his lap and he looks down see to cum slowly dribbling out of Stiles’ cock.

He wraps both arms around Stiles' back and leans in to kiss over his Adam’s apple, making him giggle.

"Did I do better this time?" Derek exhales against Stiles' chest.

Stiles kisses the top of Derek's head. "Still could use a little work but don't you worry, I'm a great teacher. You're gonna have the next guy cumming on entry by the time I'm done with you."

Derek leans back to look up at Stiles again. "The next guy?"

"Or girl, whatever." Stiles shrugs and won't meet Derek's gaze even as he eases himself off of Derek's lap.

Stiles walks back into the bathroom and returns with the trashcan in one hand and a damp rag in the other. He offers them both to Derek before dropping onto the bed and groaning as his body settles into the comforter.

Derek lets his eyes track up the long line of Stiles' naked body and gets that feeling in his chest again. He pulls the condom off and tosses it in the trashcan then quickly wipes himself down before lying next to Stiles.

Stiles turns his head when he feels the bed move and shoots Derek a confused look.

"You're _staying_?"

"Where am I supposed to go? You drove me here."

Stiles shrugs. "You could call a cab."

Derek's chest tightens. "Do you _want_ me to leave?"

"No, I just thought...n-nothing...." Stiles flings his arm over Derek's chest and shuffles closer to his side. "You can stay."

Stiles starts snoring like a train in Derek’s ear a moment later and he hangs on the precipice of sleep until even louder banging jolts him awake.

"Stilinski!" It takes him a second to realize that someone is beating on the door and screaming Stiles' name. "Sti-lin-ski!"

Derek shakes Stiles' shoulder to wake him.

Stiles groans, "Alright, alright."

He rolls onto his side and closes his eyes again when Stiles leaves the bed.

The door opens and Stiles whispers sharply, "What?!"

"Dude, why are you naked right now?!"

"Jackson, what do you want?" Stiles says through his teeth.

"I wanna know if you were in my room."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I needed a condom."

A scoff. "For what?"

" _For_. _Sex_."

"Yeah right, who'd have sex with _you_?"

The door creaks.

"Who's that?"

"His name's Derek. Are we done here?"

"N—"

The door slams shut and locks. Derek smiles when he feels Stiles climb back into bed.

"I see you're a nuisance to everyone, not just me," He says softly.

Stiles scoots backwards to settle with his back against Derek's chest. "What could possibly ever make you think you were that special?"

Derek chuckles then kisses the back of Stiles' neck.

\--- ---

"Kate and I broke up."

Derek says, cutting into the sound of forks scraping plates, Cora's fingers tapping on her phone, and various baby noises. Talia drops her fork and reaches across the table to hold his hand.

"Honey, what happened?"

"Didja cheat on her?" Laura asks, deadpan.

"No."

Talia squeezed his hand. "Did _she_ cheat on you?"

"No!” Derek exclaims. “Nobody cheated on anybody. We just sort of...grew apart."

Cora scoffs, "You guys owe me twenty bucks."

Laura swears as she reaches down to her pocket and comes back up with a $10 bill.

"I'll get my purse," Talia says, letting go of Derek's hand and getting up to walk into the other room.

Stunned, Derek watches her go then looks at Cora.

When he finally finds his voice again, Derek stutters, "Y-you all made bets on my relationship?"

“This was no bet, it was a slaughter,” Cora replies as their mother walks back into the room with her hand in her purse.

Talia takes her seat again and pulls $10 from her purse then hands the $20 to Cora.

“Wait," She says before taking the money. "Who broke up with whom?"

He narrows his eyes at Cora. "She broke up with me."

Cora smiles slyly, "Forty bucks," and the others groan.

"What is going on?!" Derek demands as he watches Talia pull another $20 from her purse.

"It was Cora’s idea. We—" Laura gestures between herself and Talia. "—said originally that you would have the sense to break up with Kate but Cora..."

Cora continues, "I wanted to bet money that you were desperate enough to stay with her until she breaks up with you."

“I’m not desperate!” Derek cries.

“Be that as it may, you chose to keep dating someone who was clearly a sociopath,” Cora retorts as she folds the money and leans down to push it into her boot.

"Psychopath." Laura clears her throat. "I said she’s a _psychopath_."

"Kate is not a psychopath," Derek argues.

“You’re _still_ defending her,” Cora mutters.

“Derek,” Laura says, catching his attention. "Every single time, I kid you not, _every single time_ Gideon made a sound she looked at him like she wanted to rip him from my arms and punt him across the lawn."

“I’m glad it’s over,” Talia adds. "I hated having her in my house."

“Wait,” Derek holds up his hand. "You three had all these reservations about her and didn't tell me?"

“It would’ve gotten in the way of the bet,” Cora answers.

“No, that’s not why!” Talia rebukes. "You were in love and I didn't wanna ruin it."

"What if I wanted to marry her?"

"Oh God no.” Talia waves her hand. “I would not have let _that_ happen."

\--- ---

“This fucking kid.”

Derek laughs to himself then brings his hand up to cover his mouth as the other one scrolls over his phone screen, looking at the last five Snapchat selfies Stiles sent him while running to meet Derek at the fountain in the middle of campus.

“Derek!” He barely hears the yell before Stiles crashes into his side. “’member that time I said we could go to that coffee shop so you could copy my notes that one time?”

“Yeah,” Derek chuckles and rests his hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Slow down.”

Stiles clears his throat. “Had you ever been there?”

“No.” Derek shakes his head.

“Me neither but Derek, you gotta try this stuff.”

The cup is meeting Derek’s lips before he knows what’s happening.

“Tastes like coffee,” He says then wipes at his scalded lips.

“Fuck you.” Stiles sits down next to him on the edge of the fountain. “This is my third cup.”

“That explains it,” Derek mumbles.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Derek leans over to kiss Stiles on his coffee-flavored lips.

When Derek pulls away from the kiss, he feels eyes on him and not Stiles’ eyes because he’s staring lovingly down at the cup in his hand. He glances around and, through the crowd, he spots Kate staring back at him. He brings his hand up to give her a little wave but she looks back and forth between him and Stiles before scowling and turning away. Derek scoffs.

"What?" Stiles queries.

"Nothing."

Stiles bumps his shoulder hard. "Dude!"

Derek sighs and nods discreetly in Kate's general direction. "Girl in the green sweater."

“Nah,” Stiles takes another sip of his coffee. "Doesn't seem the type to be into a three-way."

Derek groans. "It's Kate."

"What, like _Kate_ Kate? Did she see you?"

"No," He lies.

"Do you want her to? Coz I could like propose or something, draw a big crowd."

"God, please don't,” Derek laughs. “Let's just get out of here."

“Where we goin’?” He pops the lid off the cup and lifts it to his lips again.

“My place?”

He looks over at Derek as he drains the cup. “’Kay.”

\--- ---

“Minimalist.” Stiles steps into the loft and nods. “I dig it.”

“Can I get you anything?” Derek asks as he pushes the door closed.

“I just had three cups of coffee, can you get me a bathroom?”

Derek chuckles then points, “Through there.”

Stiles starts heading toward the bathroom and Derek walks into the kitchen to get a beer from the fridge. He leans against the counter, drinking and reading messages from his sisters while he waits. After a while, he sets his beer and his phone down to go find Stiles.

They almost crash into each other at the doorway as Stiles is coming out of the bathroom.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Stiles whispers and smiles softly up at him as he grabs onto the front of Derek’s shirt. “I’m okay.”

They stand there for a moment, Stiles with his hand clutched in Derek’s shirt like he needs something to hold onto and Derek with his lips against Stiles’ temple until Stiles takes a deep breath and starts moving into the open area of the loft.

“So, where is it?” Stiles asks.

“Where’s what?”

“Your chest.” He whispers, “Your toy box.”

“Why?”

Stiles shrugs. “I wanna see it.”

“It’s under the bed.” Derek grabs his beer from the counter. “There’s a latch thing. You lift it then pull the box out a little so you can unlock it.”

He watches Stiles tug the chest out from under the bed then walks over to sit on the edge.

“4-19-8.” He says when he sees Stiles sitting cross-legged on the floor, looking at the lock.

Stiles looks up at him. “You trust me with the combination?”

Derek shrugs. “I can just change it.”

Stiles enters the numbers and gasps when he pulls it all the way out.

“Shiiit,” Stiles exclaims then reaches in and grabs the ribbed black one. “You’ve actually used this?”

“I’ve used them all at least once.”

“It’s as big as my arm!” Stiles shakes the thing and it flops comically. “You slut!”

The smile on Derek’s face falls but Stiles doesn’t notice as he replaces the black one and reaches into another pocket to grab one of the smaller pink vibrators.

Stiles giggles, “It’s so cute!” then glances up and goes quiet for a second because Derek is looking away from him as he brings the beer bottle back to his lips. He gets up and joins Derek on the bed. “If you don’t want me touching your stuff, you can just say so.”

“It’s not that.” Derek shakes his head. “Last time someone else looked into that box, I got called a freak.”

Stiles raises his brow, “She called you a freak?” then mutters, “Piece of work, that one.” He loops his arm around Derek’s and lays his chin Derek’s shoulder. “You’re not a freak.” He whispers against Derek’s ear. “It’s perfectly natural to wanna explore yourself and hey, you can always count on me not to judge you about your stash.”

That makes Derek smile.

Stiles pulls away, “I will—I _am_ however judging you about getting with her in the first place, like I glanced at her for a _second_ and I could smell her crazy from fifty feet away and I’m not talking about cat lady crazy, I mean Fatal Attraction _crazy_ like you can see her coming at someone with a butcher’s knife right? Or maybe like a machine g—”

Derek leans in to kiss him quiet and Stiles doesn’t open his eyes immediately when Derek pulls away.

“Damn,” He breathes, finally opening his eyes and staring at Derek’s lips. “You know you’re falling when a guy can shut you up with a kiss.”

Derek’s lips twitch at the corner. “Falling?”

Stiles’ eyes flit up to catch his gaze and he gulps. “Yeah, y’know like… _tripping_ like…being ridiculous.” He slides off the bed to his knees in front of the chest again. “So which one’s your favorite?”

“The blue one.”

Stiles reaches in and grabs it. “This blue one?”

“Yeah,” Derek places the almost-empty beer bottle on the floor then moves next to Stiles. He takes the toy from Stiles’ hand then pushes the tab at the bottom, making it buzz to life in his hand. “See?”

Stiles stares at the thing with glee.

Derek takes a slow breath and looks over Stiles’ face. "You wanna take a shower?" He smiles sweetly. "It's been a while since I brought some of these out and I’m thinking now is as good a time as any."

Stiles gasps dramatically and places his hand on his chest. "I get a show?"

"No," Derek shakes his head. "I'm using them on _you_."

Stiles' eyes get as wide as saucers a second before he looks down at the chest, back at Derek, then stands, nodding.

“You go ahead, I’ll be with you in a second.” Derek says as he starts pulling toys out of the chest when Stiles moves pass him. “And Stiles?”

When he turns, he finds Stiles standing there already without a shirt on, his glasses crooked and kicking off his shoes. It makes Derek smile and shake his head because man, this kid is something else.

He doesn’t know why but whatever Stiles does, he doesn’t mind, even when he’s being a pain. Especially when he’s being a pain. Derek doesn’t really want to jinx it by giving it label but he feels like this is the kind of thing his parents shared, knows from watching that this is definitely the kind of thing that Laura and Deucalion have. He’s not thinking about anything permanent and he knows that Stiles isn’t either, this isn’t like that. While they’re together, Derek forgets the world outside and it’s just him and Stiles, lost together.

“Derek what?” Stiles demands as he unbuttons his pants.

“Nothing, I’m just… thinking about how I’m being a little ridiculous for you too.”

He says it slowly and watches the realization dawn on Stiles’ face before he turns away, smiling softly then walking out of the room.


End file.
